warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandynose/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky :Plumwillow asks Twigpaw if there's Twolegs near their territory, and Sandynose comforts her, saying that Twolegs are everywhere. He asks the apprentice if they're staying there, and she replies that they aren't. Darkest Night :Sandynose is one of the cats who helps heave the pine branch off of Finpaw's tail. He expresses his consent in cutting Finpaw's tail free. Hawkwing reassures Twigpaw, saying that Sandynose and Plumwillow will be with Finpaw while his tail is being cut. :When Hawkwing and Violetpaw go to ThunderClan for an escort to the gorge, Violetpaw mentions that Sandynose is Twigpaw's new mentor. :Sandynose is teaching Twigpaw how to hunt like a SkyClan cat, which mostly revolves around catching birds. He gazes up at a bird in a pine, asking if she's listening. She answers she is and he tells her to climb up and get it. He gets irritated with her when she points out a mouse she could catch much easier than the bird. He tells her she's a SkyClan cat now and any cat can hunt on the forest floor, but only SkyClan can hunt in trees. Twigpaw climbs up the tree, with Sandynose pestering as she goes. She ends up falling out of the tree and they go back to camp so Leafpool can check her for injuries. :Twigpaw needs to stay in the medicine den, being a bit bruised but not awfully hurt. Leafpool is going to gather herbs and requests Finpaw to keep her company. Sandynose stiffly offers to instead, but Leafpool tells him a cat her own age would be better company, and noses him out of the den. :After he leaves, Finpaw says Sandynose is obsessed with making every cat act like they're still in the gorge, adding that, the day prior, his father told him was is going to try finding a cliff for him to practice rock climbing. :Later, Twigpaw requests to stay in camp with Finpaw while everyone else hunts. Sandynose is said to have been unconvinced, but Finpaw begged and Leafstar agreed to it. Twigpaw and Finpaw then leave camp to hunt, but are caught by Leafpool, who orders them back to camp, before Sandynose can find out they left. Finpaw goes back without Twigpaw, and she wonders why Sandynose is such an old badger. :Later, Sandynose tells Twigpaw he thinks she shouldn't be around Finpaw, saying she's distracting him from training. A ThunderClan patrol arrives at SkyClan's camp, asking if they've seen Dovewing. Sandynose says no one has reported any scents, then one of the ThunderClan cats, Ivypool, looks at Twigpaw, and Sandynose narrows his eyes. Twigpaw reports she saw Dovewing and Tigerheart meeting on their territory. Sandynose pads toward Twigpaw, demanding why she didn't report it before, and the apprentice answers she didn't think borders were as fixed as they used to be, there have been so many changes recently. Sandynose icily says that perhaps for some cats change isn't always good. He goes on to say he sees he was right to tell her to stay away from Finpaw. He joins Leafstar and talks with her in a hushed mew. :Sandynose and Twigpaw are on a border patrol with Sparrowpelt. He praises Twigpaw for picking up the scent of the border so well, then tells her to go toward the lake and mark the border there. Finpaw finds her, and Twigpaw sends him away, much to to Sandynose's satisfaction. :Another ThunderClan patrol arrives to ask for help finding herbs after theirs are ruined in a mudslide, and Twigpaw offers to help. Sandynose says she's supposed to be training. Leafstar says Twigpaw can help, giving Sandynose a stern look. Before Twigpaw leaves camp to find herbs, Sandynose blocks her and tells her she can't live with a paw in two camps. She asks if he's accusing her of being disloyal, and he says no, and she'll make a great warrior, but she must first decide which Clan she belongs in. :After the patrol to the gorge returns, Leafstar holds Violetpaw and Twigpaw's warrior ceremonies. After giving Violetpaw her new name, Leafstar begins to repeat the ceremony with Twigpaw, but the apprentice stops her, realizing she belongs in ThunderClan. Sandynose pads forward, his face gentle, and supports her, saying he's seen her struggling to do the right thing and he's proud she found the courage to decide. River of Fire : The Raging Storm :Sandynose has gained a new apprentice; Quailpaw. : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw :Sandynose attends a Gathering and sits next to Plumwillow and agrees that StarClan's silence must mean nothing is wrong. In the ''Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey :Sandynose is first seen by Hawkpaw while Duskpaw is dying. He is joined by Sagenose, Tinycloud, and Firefern. Later, he informs a newly named Hawkwing and Blossomheart their vigil is over, and lets them know that Leafstar called a Clan meeting. Echosong reveals to the Clan about a prophecy she received from Skystar a few days prior, which urges the SkyClan cats to find the spark that remains. Hawkwing believes this has something to do with the fire that killed Duskpaw, and Leafstar sends Sandynose, Plumwillow, and Hawkwing to check out the scene. They fail to find any evidence and conclude the prophecy must have something to do with Firestar and the other Clans. :Sandynose gently chides Hawkwing for being harsh on Darktail, who blames him for getting Billystorm killed. He protests that Hawkwing is being too harsh because Darktail wasn't Clan-born, and Bouncefire agrees, pointing out that even Firestar was a kittypet. He takes over Pebblepaw's training after Billystorm's death. Later, he is seen on a patrol leaving the gorge with Darktail, Bellapaw, Mistfeather, and Rain. A few days later, Hawkwing joins him, Bouncefire, Nettlesplash, and Pebblepaw on a larger patrol due to the raccoon attacks. :During the night ambush by the rogues, Hawkwing assists Sandynose with a tabby rogue, and Sandynose thanks him. Not long after, Sandynose guides Plumwillow, who is expecting his kits, to the nursery. He disappears during the fight when SkyClan retreats. His apprentice is given her warrior name: Pebbleshine. During the Clan's exile, the entire Clan took care of Plumwillow, who was grieving the loss of her mate. When she begins kitting, Hawkwing encourages her to stay strong for Sandynose. Plumwillow eventually gives birth to Reedkit, Dewkit, and Finkit. Finkit bears a striking resemblance to his father, looking like an exact copy. Hawkwing becomes a foster father to Plumwillow's kits. :Moons later, Sandynose and Fallowfern suddenly arrive at SkyClan's temporary camp. Sandynose explains to the Clan their long journey: Twolegs had captured them into their den. They escaped and discovered the gorge covered with rogues, so they went to find Ebonyclaw. She told them to seek out Barley's farm. Upon arriving, they had found Cherrytail and Cloudmist, who opted to remain at the barn with Barley. They pointed the two cats where SkyClan had gone, and the two SkyClan cats followed their directions. :They soon discover a lake, and meet a kittypet named Max. He tells them about the cats living there, and Sandynose is ecstatic to reunite with his Clan, Plumwillow, and their kits. Plumwillow reveals that Hawkwing assisted her with the kits, and Sandynose is seen uneasy as first. She reassures him that they were only friends, and Sandynose thanks Hawkwing for taking care of his family. Leafstar and Echosong catch the two cats up to date with their journey, and the rest of the Clan is given new hope that they will find a new home. :Sandynose invites Hawkwing to play with him and his kits. The kits clamber over Hawkwing like they used to, and Sandynose is hurt by their closeness. Hawkwing leaves the kits so they could bond with their father. That night, the kits beg Hawkwing to send Sandynose away, since he is the deputy. Hawkwing says he can't do that, and tells the kits to give Sandynose a chance to bond with them. The kits begin to bond with their father after their apprentice ceremonies. :In the manga, Sandynose takes his kits on a hunting patrol, and Hawkwing reflects how close the three have gotten to their real father than himself. Sandynose asks Leafstar if they have a clear destination during their journey, and Leafstar tells him to have faith since StarClan will lead them. Tigerheart's Shadow :Sandynose stands on the ShadowClan-SkyClan border with Rabbitleap as he greets Tigerheart. Their fur is ruffled but their eyes are bright as Sandynose’s flanks heave. He glances at a pine tree trunk beside him, commenting the squirrels in this forest are fast. Rabbitleap comments he hopes Tigerheart are having better luck than him and Sandynose. A ShadowClan patrol chases a rabbit over the border a tail-length from Sandynose. He rushes after it, fur bristling in excitement with Rabbitleap running after him. Tigerheart admits he missed the rabbit because he was talking to Sandynose and Rabbitleap before the tom’s appear at the border again, rabbit dangling in Sandynose’s jaws. Snowbird asks if they have come to gloat, but Sandynose throws the rabbit down the slope. He glares haughtily at Snowbird, explaining they are returning it. However, Snowbird snaps they don’t need them to hunt for them. They take it, and Grassheart comments it is kind of them to return it. Without another word, the SkyClan cats leave the border. Snowbird comments they are as smug as ThunderClan, but Grassheart points out they were generous. Tigerheart agrees they are lucky to have honorable warriors close by. :When Plumwillow catches a rabbit on ShadowClan territory, she points out that Sandynose and Rabbitleap caught them a rabbit on SkyClan land and ShadowClan took it away since it came from their territory. Juniperclaw replies if they want to give away food, it is up to them. Tigerheart protests that ShadowClan owes SkyClan for the prey Sandynose and Rabbitleap gave them. While arguing with Rowanstar about letting Plumwillow have the rabbit, Tigerheart asks about the food Sandynose gave them a quarter moon ago. When a ShadowClan battle patrol races to SkyClan, Sandynose exits SkyClan camp after Leafstar, stopping and staring quizzically at the ShadowClan cats. Squirrelflight's Hope :Sandynose is seen at a Gathering sitting next to Macgyver. He helps to build new dens for the Clan's new camp, and later shares a rabbit with Leafstar and Harrybrook. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : In the ''SkyClan and the Stranger arc ''The Rescue :Sandypaw, along with his littermates, Birdpaw and Honeypaw, are shown as young apprentices of SkyClan. It's mentioned by Leafstar that they are the kits of Clovertail, one of the SkyClan queens, and Patchfoot. Sandypaw and the other apprentices are first seen training with Rabbitleap, one of the younger warriors of SkyClan. He tries to teach the apprentices how to jump higher, and although they are warned by their mother about jumping around, Birdpaw ends up getting hurt. After this, Sharpclaw sends the younger cats to work on apprentice tasks instead. :While Leafstar and Harveymoon are out on a walk, they run into Nettlesplash and Sandypaw. The two are found out to be eating on patrol, and Leafstar punishes them by sending them to care for Lichenfur by checking her pelt for ticks. Sandypaw is also one of the cats that sneaks out of camp with Nettlesplash and the others, but soon regrets it. He wants to tell another cat, Tinycloud, but is reprimanded by Birdpaw and the others, who tell her that it's a secret. When Leafstar lectures the other cats during a Gathering about taking food from Twolegs, Sandypaw is seen giving a mocking glance to Birdpaw, who looks down in shame. Beyond the Code :Sandypaw is only briefly seen sitting with Honeypaw and Birdpaw during SkyClan's night Gathering. Along with the rest of SkyClan, Sandypaw sits vigil for Lichenfur, who was killed during the flood. After the Flood'' :Sandypaw is seen with Clovertail, Birdpaw, and Honeypaw when they gather around to greet Patchfoot, Fallowfern, and Petalnose. The three were contemplating leaving SkyClan, but decided they belonged in SkyClan during the attack from the rogues. Category:Detailed history pages